The Unnatural Calm
by Nayhleii
Summary: With Ron acting weird, A new prophecy floating about, Studying to invoke naturopathic elements, Telepathy Class, and Harry's unwanted feelings towards Hermione, Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts looks quit promising, by way of excitment. (Chapter 18 Up)
1. Inky Blackness

Chapter One: The Unnatural Calm  
By: Molly Burton  
  
It was a night like any other. Harry Potter lay on his made bed, clothes still on, staring at his ceiling. Every night, he would lie, unmoving on his bed, not blinking, just lying there. He would sit in the dark, and think. He would count to seconds.the minutes.the hours until he could finally leave to Dursley's and return to Hogwarts: His boarding school; which he considered his rightful home. This strange, yet soothing schedule had come into effect upon leaving in his fifth year.  
  
When, and if he mad it out of the Dursley's alive, Harry would be in his sixth year at Hogwarts. That meant only two more years until he graduated, and never had to return to the Dursley's again.  
  
Harry longed to loosen the floorboard which concieled his wizarding impliments.  
  
Hedwig, Harry's large snowy owl hooted softly in her sleep. He strained his ears to hear the faintest sound of any awake family members. It was merely two more days of this torture till he was reunited with his friends in Diagon Alley once more.  
  
'This torture' Being that of Harry's new job. Vernon Dursley: A large beefy man with hardly any neck and a rather large moustache, had decided that it was high time his backyard had been landscaped. Naturally his favourite choice of workers was the extremely underpaid Harry.  
  
All summer long Harry had been dragging sand back here, and lugging Pond brick there. Positioning fountains just so, and cementing the new pond properly. His task had done three things. It had, A.) Made Harry extremely resentful towards the Dursley's. And emotion that he really didn't need provoked. B.) Made Harry's entire summer be that of cheap labour work and sore muscles. And C.) Helped Harry's muscles develop considerable larger than they had in the previous years.  
  
Harry was now six feet tall, on the dot. And sixteen. His hair was still unruly, and black, slightly longer than what was acceptable, but was no longer playfully boyishly messy, now it was, working, man rugged. His piercing emerald eyes hadn't changed a bit, though they held a little more maturity than they had a few months ago.  
  
Over the summer Harry had learned to hold his tongue in the presence of the Dursley's. In fact, Harry had pretty much not spoken at all the entire summer. His voice had deepened at an incredibly accelerated rate, and had a tendency to squeak into a high pitched tone. It was quite embarrassing, and Harry tried to inflict it on his 'family' as little as possible.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, the only sounds he could hear were those of Hedwig, shuffling her feet, and the wind whistling through his cracked window. The muscles in his body slowly un-contracted, one at a time as he fell into alight sleep, forgetting what physical trials tomorrow held. 


	2. TroubleMaking Cat

Harry was awoken by Petunia's shrill screams. He sat up, his clothes not wrinkled from the night's unmoving sleep. He groped around on his beside table, searching for his glasses. He pressed them on his face, the black rims visible for him, and felt estranged upon his nose.  
  
That summer, just after school ended, Petunia had (Oddly enough) Convinced Vernon to buy Harry a new pair of glasses, since his old pair were worn to tatters.  
  
Harry descended the stairs, half wanting to return to his room, and half wanting to scream along side Aunt Petunia. As Harry pushed open the white door to the kitchen he realised to trigger for Aunt Petunia's distress. As much as he would like to believe that Aunt petunia caught a glance of herself on the mirror, wearing only a bathroom and covered in an ample layer of green face goo, Harry noted that there was a slender, black cat sitting on the counter before Mrs. Dursley.  
  
Harry swooped in and picked the cat up, looking confusedly between Petunia and the cat,  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" He asked loudly, above her screams.  
  
"It." Aunt Petunia stuttered, her screams halting. Her knees were quivering. 'It Spoke." She whispered, before collapsing in a heap on the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't see how any of this is my fault." Harry repeated, voice remaining calm, to Uncle Vernon. Now that Harry was able to look down on Vernon, his uncle found it exceedingly difficult to lecture his adopted nephew.  
  
"It's your kind of people." Vernon whispered harshly. Temples bulging. He looked as though he would like nothing more than to squash Harry like a bug.  
  
"Vernon." Harry muttered in a warning tone, his height adding to his authority, his flexing arm muscles not dimishing the affect at all, " The Cat wasn't one of my people, as you so charmingly put it."  
  
Vernon's veins popped out from his neck and his face darkened several shades of red, if possible.  
  
Harry flashed Vernon a non-chalant grin, and sauntered up the stairs, oblivious to Vernon's screams for him the return at once.  
  
It seemed that Harry had been changed by three months on barely any wizarding contact, plenty of hormones and even more physical labour. 


	3. Departure

Harry shoved his black robe on top of his already brimming suitcase. He wondered how a container of fudge (From the Weasley's for his birthday), a book called "Famous Monsters in Quidditch" (From Hagrid), a small necklace with a dragon (The dragon actually moved!) curled around a wand (From Hermione) could possibly take up so much room. Harry tried not to let his mind drift to the missing present: Sirius'.  
  
He bit his lip, trying not to cry. He knew his tears were womanly, but he truly did miss Sirius, he was the closest thing to a father Harry had ever known. And mere weeks before Harry had been able to fully moving in with Sirius and stop these subtle, secret meetings, Sirius had been snatched from him, by Harry's only enemy. Voldemort.  
  
Harry buckled his entirely stuffed suitcase, and piled it with Hedwig's cage and his firebolt. He rubbed his palm against his face, pressing his glasses up onto his forehead.  
  
'Today wasn't a day to be depressed' Harry thought, raking his hand through his rugged black hair. It was today that he was catching a ride with Ron to Diagon Alley. He had withdrawn enough money at the end of last year to last him for this entire year. Usually he stayed with Ron a few days before their annual trip to th Alley, but this year Ron's brother, Bill had been Married to a muggle woman named "Bella", and the reception was still being held.  
  
Harry grinned at the horrified look on Uncle Vernon's face as he pulled open the front door, revealing three extremely freckly, red-haired teens. Ron grinned and stepped in, oblivious to Uncle Vernon's disgusted face.  
  
"Harry!" He grinned, and punched Harry's arm. "I see you survived the summer!" Ran said with a cautious glance at Uncle Vernon, still standing flabbergast at the door.  
  
Harry looked Ron up and down quickly, noting how much his friend had changed over the summer. Ron's flaming hair remained the same, un-touched by time. His freckles stood out, but his face had filled into his nose a little. He was still tall and gangly, but Harry pointed out to himself that Ron looked less frail and more solid then before.  
  
"Good to see you, Mate!" Harry exclaimed, bringing the smirking twins, Fred and George, into his house. The twins looked pretty much the same as always. Conniving, tall, slightly on the portly side.  
  
Harry passed Ron Hedwig's cage, and gave the twins his suitcase. He shook a stunned Uncle Vernon's hand and grabbed his broom and wand, tucking his wand into his back pocket.  
  
He trotted down the pathway after his friends, heading to Ron's car.  
"Mom and Dad couldn't leave the party." Ron explained a horrified looking Harry as Fred climbed into the Driver's Seat. George glanced back at Harry and promptly started laughing. We all know that once a Weasley starts laughing, there is no end to it. Thus Harry spent his entire drive to Diagon Alley surrounded by friend, in a swerving car, laughing his ass off. 


	4. Awaiting an arrival

Harry was a little reluctant leaving Hedwig with the Fred and George in the car, but they insisted that they would sit right there and not touch her. 'Yeah right.' Harry thought, grinning because he knew the twins' nature.  
  
Harry jogged to catch up with Ron, a sidelong glance backwards at his poor Hedwig, pent up with two insane Weasleys.  
  
"How have you been, Mate?" Harry asked. The first time they had been alone.or at least not pressed in close proximity with people who they knew on friendly terms.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry as they both swerved simultaneously into Flourish and Blotts for their new books. Ron reddened as he headed over to the used text book piles, hunching his shoulders in self consciousness.  
  
The Weasley's had never really been rolling in money, unfortunately Harry didn't share the symptom, so he couldn't really relate.  
  
Harry pulled out his list of the book he needed the purchase and began sifting through heaping mountains of literature searching for the following:  
  
See your future in the Stars: by Reed Yerpath  
Powerfully Potent Potions: by Matilda Yarrow  
Transfiguration, Level Six: by Harriet Freek  
Useful Charms: by Usseen Mytrick  
Telekinesis.Do you have what is takes?: by Lauren Ceeall  
  
(This list continues, but the author grew bored of making up the titles of  
books.)  
  
Paying for the novels with a variety of oddly sizes coins, Harry collected Ron, who had just finished paying, and they headed off to the new 'Cauldron and Supplies' store across the cobblestone road to collect their assortments of oddities include gecko eyes and crow claws.  
  
Harry dropped three medium sized silver coins on the counter and collected the two mugs of butterbeer. Sliding into the booth across from Ron, Harry passed him his drink.  
  
"This is where Hermione is meeting us?" Harry asked, checking the low hanging clock to his left.  
  
Ron nodded, his mouth full. He swallowed, choking a little as it went down the wrong way.  
  
"At one o'clock." Ron said, glancing at the clock with Harry.  
  
Harry was a little nervous about seeing Hermione, aside from the present and his return letter, they hadn't said much over the summer, and he found it hard to believe that the feelings he'd began to develop last year had been quashed by the none-contact-ness that had been between them for the past three months.  
  
Harry also knew, by the reddening of Ron's ears as the clock struck closer to one o'clock, that Ron's feelings for Hermione hadn't disappeared over the summer either. Though Ron still didn't know that Harry liked Hermione as more than just a friend. 


	5. Reunion

Completely immersed in thought, sipping idly at the last of his butterbeer awaiting for his and Ron's second glass to arrive, Harry didn't even notice Hermione enter the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly he was slammed against the wall of their booth and all his thoughts were drowned out with questions about his summer.  
  
A grin spread across his face as Hermione released him and scrambled over to hug Ron. Settling in beside Harry in a more dignified manner. Harry straightened his glasses, which had been thrown askew in the moment of Hermione's not very successful tackle. He thanked the waitress and sipped at his replenished supply of sugar and turned his gaze over to Hermione.  
  
Hermione had changed incredibly over the three months Harry hadn't seen her. Her skin was moderately tanned and covered in freckles. Her wavy brown hair was drawing back into a ponytail, and curled down to the bottom of her shoulder blades.  
  
Seeing Harry eyeing her hair, Hermione ran her fingers self consciously through her loose locks, smiling nervously. "I found a spell that subdues my hair enough to let me concentrate more on school work." She explained, as if she saw an excuse was necessary.  
  
"As if you need to concentrate more Hermione." Ron quipped, sipping insolently at his butterbeer.  
  
Hermione flushed an unnatural shade of red, and didn't respond, which was odd, because she usually put in a jib or two about Harry and Ron's declination of effort in the homework department.  
  
Harry grinned and punched Hermione playfully on the shoulder. She smiled back at him, her perfect, white teeth flashing briefly from behind her lips.  
  
Harry soon discovered that over the summer, Hermione's parents (Both dentists) had been called in to operate on a cleft palate in Africa, and Hermione had tagged along. It was very difficult for her to find an owl in Africa to send Harry his present, so she had sent it to Dumbledore by eagle, and Dumbledore had sent it to Harry via school barn owl.  
  
Ron, as Harry already knew had been at a traditionally two month long weeding. Apparently it was a blast, and everyone was doing magic ever ten seconds and Harry and Hermione were invited to the reception at Christmas, for it would still be continuing.  
  
Harry couldn't help but look at Hermione as they spoke. He was so happy. For the first time since he remembered. Sitting in a booth at a wizarding pub, drinking butterbeer and chatting away. Hermione's cheeks seemed to glow. Whether it was from the cold, or something else, Harry didn't know. He noted even the smallest change in her. She way she moved her hands when she spoke. She never illustrated her words in the air before. She way she tilted her head to the side a little when she was listening.  
  
A few times Harry caught Hermione shooting glances in his direction,  
but it could have been his mind playing tricks on him. 


	6. Sorting Song

Harry tossed the last of his stuff to the man loading the train. He headed to the docking area and stepped onto the train, his one way vessel home.  
  
Heading towards their usual train compartment, Harry stumbled upon Neville. Who coincidentally was on all fours grappling beneath a seat in the box before Harry's. making himself completely in the way.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Good to see you." Neville said, straightening his shirt, and shuffling out of the way. "Just lost Trevor, again." Neville sighed.  
  
Harry smiled, glad to see that everything was as he remembered it, and none of the previous years prophecies stood between them. "You'll find him soon Neville. You always do."  
  
Neville nodded, letting Harry pass him, and returned to groping beneath seats for his toad.  
  
Harry opened the door that created a shield between Harry's friends and the rest of the people heading to Hogwarts, and was almost ploughed over by Luna Lovegood.  
  
Luna looked startled and pushed past Harry, mumbling a 'hello' as she clumsily shoved her glassed up the bridge of her nose and scuttled away.  
  
Harry watched her go, turning around and grinning at Ron.  
  
After stocking up on bertie botts every flavoured beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and other assorted treats, the three friends started the intricately difficult plan of testing the beans.  
  
Harry noticed how every time there was a silence in the conversation, Hermione opened her mouth, sharing a look with Ron, as if to say something. Harry knew what they wanted to talk about. He wasn't in the mood to discuss Sirius' death just yet.  
  
After finishing all of the beans, including the vomit and chlorine flavoured ones, Harry and his friends changed into their robes, one by one, using the train bathroom. Once dawning the traditional black robes of an apprentice Wizard, Harry and Ron were finally coaxed into opening their text books, though it took some time.  
  
A few hours later, the train lurched to a distinctive halt. Harry, Ron and Hermione met each other's eyes. They had arrived home. Excitedly bustling from the train, grinning as Hagrid yelled out for the first years to come forth and cross the sea with him to the castle. Harry nearly tripped onto his face, and grabbed hold of a small Ravenclaw girl in front of him. Ron promptly burst into fits of laughter as the young second year girl began crying.  
  
The unwelcoming weather gathering above did nothing to deter Harry's content mood at finally reaching the focus of all of his hoping over the summer. Hogwarts. Large, cold raindrops began falling as the second to seventh year student darted from the carts to the school doors, which were opened by Mrs. McGonagall.  
  
The smell of a welcoming feast washing over the travel hungry student was enough to make even the pickiest eater salivate. Harry and Ron dashed as fast as they could through the doors to the great hall and flopped enthusiastically into the nearest seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione came along after, carried all of her precious books beneath her arms in a small drawstring bag. She grinned at Harry, as they eyed the food hovering ten feet above the tables.  
  
In the first few years at Hogwarts, the tables had been fully set when the students came in, but they had quickly discovered that there really was no stopping students from gorging themselves while they were supposed to be listening.  
  
Harry's joyous thoughts about the food he would soon eat were interrupted as song broke out from the front of the hall:  
  
A long, long time ago When muggles mattered not Four wizards got it in their heads To make a school where magic is taught. As they each differed In their favourite quality When they each past on, They gave the choice to me. So sit yourself right down On this three legged stool And let me tell you the tale Of the beginning of this school. First there was brave Gryffindor Who treasured all the bold The honest and the chivalrous Strong at heart and often told. Next followed his friend Ravenclaw Smartest beyond the rest This small woman witch Craved intelligence the best. Next came along dear Hufflepuff Who was most kind and nice He chose his house to represent Those loyal without a price. Last of all came Slytherin Trusting not but his own He was conniving and clever Determined for friend and foe. Alas that is the end, Of the history Of the Hogwarts founders And their four stories.  
  
The great hall burst out into chanting and clapping. Cat calls echoing from the roof.  
  
Harry stared longingly up at the food above. He barely heard the names being called out. Every time his table clapped, he clapped. Welcoming a new Gryffindor to his table. He let them ogle at his scar. He knew he still had it. He could feel it throbbing gently on his forehead, reminding him of the previous years tragedy.  
  
Despite his beliefs that dinner would never be announced, Dumbledore finally rose from his seat, welcoming all of the new people and presented this year's head boy and head girl from each house. After a few moments of speaking, he lifted the spell and the food drifted down to the table.  
  
"Dig in." Dumbledore called, sitting back down at his table and striking up a conversation with Mrs. Sprout.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Feeling bloated, mildly sick and entirely happy, Harry, Hermione and Ron made there way to the Gryffindor Common Room, for classes would start tomorrow and they needed their sleep.  
  
Leading the way up the stairs to the Fifth year, boys dorm, Harry waved goodnight to Hermione, a warm sensation washing over him as she grinned and waved back. Trotting up the stairs to the fifth year boys bedroom, Harry struggled to keep his eyes open. 


	7. Untrustworthy Beggining

Harry awoke with a start, pain searing through his scar. He pressed his palm against his burning forehead, swearing. He rolled over, and much to his surprise saw Ron sitting awake in his bed, muttering to himself.  
  
Harry jumped up, stepping closer to Ron, intrigued as to his friends odd behaviour.  
  
"Ron?" He asked cautiously. Suddenly Ron whipped around, his eyes glowing an eerie red, not Ron's eyes. Harry had seen those horrific eyes only once before. On Voldemort's face. Harry recoiled, sprawling backwards, flipping over his bed. He lay on the floor panting, expecting to hear Voldemort's cold cruel voice uttering the deadly curse. When nothing happened, Harry peered over the top of his bed.  
  
Ron lay soundlessly asleep on his own bed, his back to Harry. Shivering, from fear and cold, Harry crept back into his bed, unable to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
At breakfast the next morning Harry had trouble meeting Ron's gaze. While Hermione and Ron laughed over some small trivial thing, Harry buried himself behind his schedule. This semester he had five classes. Charms, Potions, Divination, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry grinned to himself. Divination would be a breeze, but potions however was Harry's soft spot. And with NEWT's coming up, Harry needed at least an O in his Potions class. He wondered who the new DDA teacher would be.  
  
Hermione seemed to notice Harry's withdrawn attitude during breakfast because she scurried up to him while they headed towards Charms. Poor Ron had gotten stuck with Necromancy, in which he was doomed to fail.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked, tucking a lock of curly hair behind her ear. Harry looked up from his feet, stress knotting his shoulders. He was tempted to recount his evenings events to Hermione, but for some reason felt as if it would seem childish and unreal.like a dream.  
  
"Nothing.at all," Harry said, as Hermione fell into step next to him, both of them rounding a corner and entering a classroom.  
  
A grin split both of their faces as they say down, eyes turned attentively forwards. Their frazzled old teacher stood on a looming tower of books, his wand held tentively in his finger tips. The second everyone was settled, Professor Flitwick began.  
  
"Today class."He trailed off, turning to glance at the board, forgetting his topic. "Welcome back." He said stalling.  
  
Turning once again, he held his wand before him. "Today class, We are learning Water Spells. No don't sigh. They may sound basic, but they are among the most difficult ones you will learn in your sixth year."  
  
"Then why are we starting with them?" Lee Jordan called from the back. Jordan was the announcer for the Quidditch games and always leaned towards Harry's team, being from Gryffindor himself.  
  
Flitwick looked baffled and for a moment glanced around the room flustered, before saying quickly. "To jump start your brain." Though he himself looked as though he had no idea why.  
  
For twenty minutes the class was silent, the only sounds heard were those of scratching quills grating against scrolls as the class copied down long pages of notes that glistened from the center of the classroom.  
  
After an extended instruction on how to conjure a water spell, Harry and Hermione set to work, aiming their jets of water for a large bucket in the center of the classroom. Harry's wand managed to produce a small, leaky looking stream of water every time he said "Sruth", which in any case was the Gaelic word for running water. He even remembered to flick his wrist at the end of the sweep up, and jab.  
  
Hermione, however, earned Gryffindor ten points for producing her water conjuration perfectly on the first try.  
  
As Harry and Hermione scurried, soaking wet, down to the dungeons after a particularly amusing Charms class, they greeted Ron. Harry edged into the class after him, warily sitting down with Hermione to separate him from Ron.  
  
Potions was disastrous. With his mind on Ron, Harry forgot the add the Eye of Newt while it was simmering, and added it while it was boiling. He forgot the tail of snail entirely.  
  
Heading to the Lunch room, groaning as he stared at his building list of homework. Twelve inches on the proper way to conjure water and now, two feet of the uses for Verisatrium.  
  
Harry inhaled his lunch and headed off to the north tower with Ron, Shooting Hermione a worried glance which she didn't understand. 


	8. Important Classes

...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, my readers *peers at her fans* You see I am slowly building up the length of my chappies, hold your horses, I will eventually get at least decent sized chappies..R&R thankies tons!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Sitting down on his usual large, purple pillow next to Ron, who's own pillow was purple, Harry opened his text book. Proffessor Trelawney, sitting at the head of the classroom, blinking large owl-like eyes at her glass through enormously rimmed glasses, motioned for them to put their books away.  
  
"Though there is common belief that magic doesn't exist among Muggles, there are a few who correctly worship the earth natural magic." Harry blinked several times and glanced a Ron, a grin cracking on his lips as Ron's face purpled with contained laughter. Harry felt relief wash over him as he began to forget about the previous night and start to think it was all a dream.  
  
"Today Class," Proffessor Trelawney smiled faintly at Lavender and Parvati who were listening aptly, leaning forwards on their tables, "Today, we will study the dangers of invoking the earth powers. Then, possibly in a few week you will learn to invoke, though I don't think so.I still haven't been able to accomplish it."  
  
Harry left that classroom with strict instructions to read the chapter about invoking the Water Magic. "How fitting with Charms." Harry muttered to himself stalking from the room.  
  
Patting Ron on the back grinning ear to ear he rounded a corner, heading to the DDA room. Ron was Trelawney's target of death his year. Apparently he was to 'die at an early age and rot somewhere.  
  
Ron was red and was muttering about how much of a cow Proffessor Trelawney was. Harry entered his DDA room and headed to the back, seating himself between Ron and Hermione, now positive his experience had been a dream. The other people in his classroom looked around in confusion, it was nearly ten past, and there was no teacher to speak of. Extracting his wand from his bag and setting his text book on the ground next to his desk, Harry joined to others in peering at the door in wonder.  
  
Suddenly the broad door swung open revealing an extremely short witch. The first thing Harry noticed about her, aside from her alarming height, was her mildly pointed ears and radiantly violet eyes. Her lips were full and cherry red, and a tiny touch of pink coloured her pale cheeks. On the whole, Harry thought she looked a tad young to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. She bustled to the front of the room and, standing behind the desk, realised she couldn't see her class very well. The desk, which came roughly up to Harry's mid thigh, reached her belly button. She couldn't be less than a foot and a half shorter than Harry. Intrigued, Harry leaned forward on his desk, eyeing his new teacher. After arranging herself, sitting on the wooden desk at the front of the room, wand in her hand and violet eyes peering out at her students, she smiled. Harry could tell this would be a good class from the glinting in her eyes, almost like mischief.  
  
"Well." She said. Everyone in the classroom sat straight up, Shocked, as was Harry, that she spoke with a thick Scottish accent, "I am Proffessor McDermott. Though I would really rather you called me Brianna, or Bree. That whole Proffessor thing makes me feel so old." She grinned at them, expecting a laugh or two. Realising that she just wasn't funny she glanced around the classroom expectantly, "No?" She questioned them. "Okay then." She said, jokingly as if she wished she could sink into the floor.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"As you can probably tell, I am Short." She explained. A few people laughed lightly at her. "I also am not wrinkled and saggy like most of the teachers here." Her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth, whispering hurriedly, "Don't tell Proffessor McGonagall I said that!" Her eyes were like saucers. Harry laughed outright, a few people promised that they wouldn't.  
  
"I just graduated from Gaelic Sraointe School for the Aspiring Witches and Wizards of Scotland." She took a deep exaggerated breath at the end of the title of her previous school. More laughter followed. " I am only Seventeen. I know, young. And hopefully still kicking." She grinned at them, it was weird. As if she shared something with them, being fresh out of school. She remembered hating teachers, and doing homework at the last minute. She seemed more real. Harry liked her.  
  
"This year, I was hired, by Proffessor Dumbledore to teach you telekinesis." She sighed, looking disappointedly at her class, most people shared a mutual feeling. "Albus believes that since Voldemort is quite obviously free again, you should all learn to control your mind from him. This process of education will take roughly the entire year to learn." She bit her low lip, looking as if she was trying to remember something. "There was a word.um." She grunted a little and squinted her eyes.  
  
Hermione raised a hand, looking content to finally be able to display her knowledge. "Occlumency, Proffessor McDermott?" She asked.  
  
Brianna opened her eyes wide. "Aha! You are a genius, Miss.." She trailed off looking at Hermione questioningly.  
  
"Hermione Granger" Hermione supplied, blushing at the praise.  
  
"Miss Hermione." The teacher repeated, nodding as if in approval. "Well. We learn Occlumency, protecting your mind from telekinetic people, Telekinesis, Reading other people's mind, and.um." She sighed heavily. "I will never get this teacher business down pat." She pressed her fingers against her temples. "Oh yes, and Transmogrification by way of Telekinetic Concentration." She grinned at their confused faces. "I was just kidding about the last one. You only get that if you master Telekinesis and Occlumency to the highest degree, and no one has done that in a hundred years.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron left their DDA class grinning ear to ear. "No Homework!" Ron said, smiling like a fool. Before Hermione added "Yet."  
  
With a Chapter on Water Invoking to read, and Two feet of parchment on Verisatrium to write, Harry would have barely any free time to think that night. 


	9. Damn Those Prophecies

Good stuff. I love fluffiness. XD good times. I shall perhaps add fluff..reply with your vote on whether or not Hermione and Harry should hook up in the coming chapters!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
After completing his two feet of parchment, his writing as big as he could make it, Harry set to reading his book on invoking, for Trelawney. Ron beside him cracking the occasional sly joke and Hermione glaring at them from over her Arithmancy text book making the evening not too disappointing.  
  
By now Harry had convinced himself it had only been a dream and was furtively trying to digest the raw information spewing at him from the text book. Something about great dangers to those not true, and something else about invokers become one with the element, more about fulfilling duties to the naturopathic earth magic Harry read as he nodded slowly off to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke to Hermione tapping him gently on the shoulder. He lifted his head, shielding his eyes from the light that poured through the stained glass window across the room. Marks from the pages in his book remained imprinted on his forehead as he glanced around. Hermione grinned at him, Harry's stomach fluttered gently. Damn she was beautiful. Damn he was hungry.  
  
Hermione grinned and dumped a napkin containing strawberries and breakfast rolls onto the table before him.  
  
"Hurry and eat, we'll be late for Herbology." Hermione ushered. Harry inhaled his food and trotted with Hermione out to green house number three, where he spent and hour and a half learning the uses of honey suckles.  
  
That morning, after Herbology, Harry was scurrying towards the dungeons, hoping he wouldn't be late because he tried to distance himself from Snape as much as possible and ready to hand in his extremely largely printed two feet on Verisatrium, Harry caught sight of Ron, pressing his fingers to his temples looking exceedingly confused, as if he didn't know where to go. Harry shrugged it off and ran to catch up with Hermione as she entered Potions. Half paying attention, Harry shot Snape a glare fit for kings when he got his paper back and a big fat red C Minus was drawn across his paper.  
  
"Probably didn't even read it." Harry muttered, leaning over to look at Hermione's paper. A Plus. Why do my friend have to be so smart? Harry asked himself.  
  
Hermione scowled at Harry. "Harry, as foul as Snape is. He id a good teacher!" Hermione insisted, shaking her head at him, her eyes twinkling. Harry had to mentally restrain himself from tucking stray locks of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Say the one who got an A Plus!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the next hour trying to create more Verisatrium, but to no avail. Harry forgot to stir his concoction five and a half times clockwise then three and two fifth counter-clockwise.  
  
Next, Harry trotted off to charms, where he began to nod off after ten minutes of intricate description of the exact number of millimetres you were supposed to jab and flick.  
  
After charms, (Harry lost ten points for falling asleep), Harry ate lunch between Hermione and Ron, across from Ginny, who was flirting, to Ron's dismay and eye twitching anger, with Seamus.  
  
Making his way up the cold, echoing steps to the north tower, Harry flopped onto his pillow next to Ron, and glanced at Trelawney, who was rounding the classroom, her bug eyes wide (Or maybe it was the glasses).  
  
She settled herself before the classroom. A thin, spidery smile on her lips. "Today we learn the naturopathic fulfillments needed to invoke. I expect none of you will have these duties completed, though few may have one of the three, though I doubt it."  
  
Harry sat up, for the first time in months of Divination, he was slightly interested.  
  
Oddly, Proffessor Trelawney's eyes rolled back into her head, had hands were raised to the sky, and blue mist seemed to enter her fingers tips. When she spoke, no one interrupted, Lavender and Parvati sat huddled together. Proffessor Trelawney's voice was barely more audible than a whisper, and sounded more flowing, it reminded Harry of the wind whistling through trees. "The First Requirement In Order to Invoke Water: You must have slain a horror that feeds on humanity three times over."  
  
Harry's chest tightened. He tried to breath evenly. He could feel Ron glance at him as Trelawney continued.  
  
"The Second Requirement In Order to Invoke Water: You must have been betrayed three times over."  
  
Harry stared at the floor, not wanting to hear the next one.  
  
"The Third, And Final Requirement In Order to Invoke Water: You must have lost three parts of your hope."  
  
Harry blinked at Proffessor Trelawney, the corners of her mouth began to froth as blue mist left her. She collapsed on the floor. Lavender and Parvati drew breath worriedly and stood to help her just as the sat up, her back rigid and her eyes fixed on intensely on Harry. He was about to say he'd only accomplished on of them, when her eyes rolled back into her head. No blue mist this time. Parvati and Lavender sat down. The room fell silent. Trelawney spoke, breaking the silence with a rough, raspy voice. "Be Warned the one. Who thrice has slain. Who was thrice betrayed. Be Warned the one. Who has yet to invoke the three. Who has lost hope three."  
  
The professor took a deep breath and continued, Her gaze not letting Harry break it's hold. Everyone remaining silent.  
  
"Thrice slain the Dark Lord. Thrice betrayed: by Mentor, By Elder Father, and Black Friend. Three Powers to be held within. Fire, Water and Wind. Three quarters of Hope gone."  
  
Once again she drew a breath, her voice heaving and rasping as she continued.  
  
"The power and prophecy ends the night. He is betrayed once more, by friend burning bright. Whom shall be slain in the dark of the night, during the trinity's fight."  
  
Proffessor Trelawney collapsed and within seconds, Lavender and Parvati were at her side, cooing her awake. Harry knew a real prophecy when he heard one. Trelawney couldn't fake it that well.  
  
'Damnit', Harry thought. 'Why me? Why Always Me?'. 'Perhaps it isn't you this time.' The small unreasonable portion of Harry's brain chided.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, aware that his friend was staring at him. To his surprise, Ron's eyes were closed, but Harry could feel his gaze upon him anyway. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked away, but the unnerving feeling of being watched was still surrounding him.  
  
"Ron!" He said, irritated, shoving Ron in the shoulder. Ron's eyes popped open, glowing red for a millisecond before returning to their normal brown.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and a stab of fear ran through him. He stood shaking his head and stormed from the room, aware that everyone's eyes were fastened upon his retreating back. 


	10. Telekinetic Chill

Hermione found Harry in time to drag him to DDA class and get him settled. She could tell something was wrong with him from the way his shoulders tensed and his brows knotted together on his forehead, but she didn't press matters. He would tell her in his own time. Harry, trying to be discreet, took a seat on the opposite side of Hermione from Ron, trying to put as much space between them as he could without being obvious.  
  
No matter what he thought, he couldn't convince himself that he had imagined the flash of Voldemort in Ron. His thought were interrupted by a rather un attractive holler coming from the hallway nearby. Everyone turned to the door as a Scottish drawl boomed from outside.  
  
"DAMNIT PEEVES!!!! IF YOU EVER LET THE SNORFBLATS OUT AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOUR SPLEEN STAPLED TO MY WALL!!!!" She seemed to realise that Peeves, being dead, didn't have any organs anymore and added much to the classes amusement, "IF ONLY METTAPHORICALLY!"  
  
Proffessor McDermott slammed into the classroom, Her short spiky red hair looking in even more disarray than the previous day. Harry was still shocked by how short she was, and for a moment thought perhaps she had shrunk. She wasn't a midget, just really, really short.  
  
Wearing a tartan robe of green and red plaid, The teacher hopped up onto her desk, sitting on top of a large stack of what appeared to be fourth year homework assignments. Harry grinned at Hermione.  
  
She short witch seemed to regain control of herself and smiled at the class.  
  
"Welcome back." She greeted them in her Scottish drawl.  
  
A few people answered her, wishing her a good morning as well. "Okay class. In order for you to block telekinesis, you must know telekinesis." She explained, hopping down from her desk and walking between the aisles of the desks. "We will start with simple emotion reading, but even that may take an un healthily and quite irritatingly long time." She sighed, a few people grinned at her.  
  
"Pair up." She called to the class, standing on her chair at the head of the room.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and scotched his desk across the aisle next to hers.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and found a partner elsewhere, poor Seamus.  
  
"Stand roughly three feet from each other, face one another." She said, her eyes closed as if she was remembering something.  
  
"Empty your thoughts. You feelings. Inside of your mind you must see the other person's ideas. Empty your thoughts and try to swim in theirs." She explained, though Harry and many other had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Okay, One partner try it, then the other can go after. But be warned that none of you will get it on you first try.I don't think.maybe.I wonder." She placed her fingers on her chin, cradling it pensively and continued talking to herself for a few more seconds before snapping back into reality. "Right then." She said, blushing. "Give it a go."  
  
Harry nodded to Hermione indicating she could try first. Hermione smiled at him and closed her eyes. Harry closed his too. Nothing happened. They stood for a moment, Harry thought he felt his mind tickle a teensy bit, but he wasn't sure.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione sighed irritated, and opened her eyes. 'It's not working." Many people had been saying the same thing.  
  
"Switch." Proffessor McDermott called to them, observing from her chair.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and emptied his mind. He could hear himself breathing. He pushed the sounds away. Gradually he forgot who he was. A blue column stood before him. He drifted to it, eying it up. Harry was left behind as his magic stepped into Hermione's mind. From inside her mind looking out Harry was engulfed in blue. Suddenly images started firing through his brain. He was Harry again. With Hermione's thoughts in his head.  
  
He heard a few jumbled words and saw images. Pictures of himself and Hermione since first year flashing through his brain like a slide show with no pause button.  
  
He saw himself, lying on the field, arm bones gone. He saw himself and Hermione running to the forest with Buckbeak. He saw himself and Hermione and Sirius in the hospital wing. He saw himself leaning forwards, his face hovering closer and closer to Hermione's.  
  
Suddenly he was cast out and cold swept over him. He sat down hard, his breaths coming short as he panted, the air filling his lungs, as if for the first time. He choked a little and rolled onto his stomach, trying to find warmth.  
  
Proffessor McDermott came over and helped him up, eying him up and down. Harry was astonished by how short she was next to him, She reached his elbows. Stepping away so she could get a better look at him she nodded.  
  
"Harry Potter." She said, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Mhm?" Harry asked, shivering. He was vaguely aware that Hermione stood a few feet away, bright red. "Do you realise that you have just prove telekinetic powers beyond most advance aurors and most wizards."  
  
Harry shrugged. He wanted to say it was easy, and that he couldn't have been that amazing, but words wouldn't form.  
  
The room seemed to spin and Harry looked around, nausea washing over him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I believe you have many surprises in store for us." 


	11. Attempted Murder?

Harry woke up in the hospital wing, his head pounding like a herd of elephants had just ran over top of him, each trying specifically to snag his body. Hermione peered into his face, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as their eyes met. She looked away.  
  
"You've been asleep for three days." She informed him sitting back on a chair as he struggled to a sitting position himself. Harry blinked at her.  
  
"Three days?!" He squeaked, clearing his voice. "What about my Classes?!"  
  
Hermione shook her head at him. "Maybe you don't understand Harry, but when you read my mind, that was wizardry that takes years and years of practise. You had ten minutes. You nearly drained your life using magic like that. For god's sake. Do you want to die young?" She ranted, letting her worry for him vent itself as anger.  
  
"So it would seem." Harry said, sighing deeply. He remembered every time his life was endangered. At least once a year. "This whole Harry Potter Almost Dying thing is becoming a nice tradition isn't it." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione stood up, only to lower herself onto the hospital bed next to him. She bit her lip, looking hesitantly at him.  
  
After a few seconds, she threw herself at him, wrapping him a tight bear hug. "Damnit Harry! They didn't know till this morning if you were going to die or not!" She practically yelled into his ear.  
  
Harry hugged her back, a blush rising on his cheeks. Ron entered as they broke apart. He walked swiftly over to Harry's bed and punched Harry, rather hard, on the shoulder.  
  
"What the bloody hell d'you think yer doin', mate?" Ran asked, brazenly, his accent more pronounced with anger. "Trying to kill yerself in a DDA class. WAY TO BE SMART, MAN." Ron wrapped his fingers around Harry's neck and pretended to strangle him. Harry faked a choke, shaking his head in apology to Ron.  
  
Suddenly Harry was aware of how Ron stopped laughing. Hermione did as well. Ron's fingers tightened on Harry's throat considerably.  
  
"Ron, Mate, Leggo of me." Harry said, pulling on Ron's hands. He couldn't breath.  
  
"Ron! Let him go! Your choking him!" Hermione shrieked, quietly.  
  
Harry stopped mid bout of profanity as Ron's eyes grew steadily red. Hermione saw it too. Ron's wide, red eyes, peered at Harry, and a laugh that only few could hear and live to tell about echoed from Ron's throat. As if snapping back, Ron let Harry go. Harry promptly massaged his instantly bruised neck and edged away from Ron. Both Harry and Hermione gawked at him.  
  
Ron looked surprised to see anyone there. His face darkened and he nodded a fare well to them and turned on his heel, storming away, brushing past an immobile Ginny in the doorway.  
  
Harry was allowed to return to the common room with strict instructions not to go to classes until he felt completely rejuvenated. Harry took the rest of the day and all the next day off.  
  
Then it was the weekend.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny had all avoided Ron for the two days after the incident in the Hospital Wing. They made plans to go to the three broomsticks without him Saturday afternoon.  
  
Harry sipped at his mug of butterbeer, peering across the table at Hermione, who was engaged in a diplomatic conversation with Ginny. Her hair fell over her shoulders and cascaded down her back in smooth ringlets that Harry longed to play with.  
  
Drawing his eyes back to his mug, Harry blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She hadn't spotted him watching her.  
  
Ginny, who was seated beside Harry, turned to him.  
  
"What was the glowing eyes and laughing like Voldemort thing Ron was doing in the wing?" Ginny asked, being her usual frank and blunt self. Hermione drew a sharp breath as Ginny uttered the name Voldemort.  
  
"There are two possibilities that I have been thinking about." Harry said, looking from Hermione to Ginny. "Either Voldemort has possessed Ron. Which is highly unlikely because Ron knows where he was and hasn't been really forgotten large gaps of time. Or He is controlling Ron's mind with Telepathy. (Thank you to Kat Goddess Isis for stopping me from embarrassing my self further by using the wrong terminology.) Which isn't that obscure of an idea." Seeing that no one was proposing to cattle prod him to death for stupidity, Harry continued. "I read some chapters in my DDA text book and it told me that when you are under the power of telepathy, sometimes you may be controlled, but on a subconscious level. So that you don't even know your being controlled. You cant tell. You just do it and reason it in your own mind."  
  
Ginny nodded. And Hermione did as well.  
  
"I don't like jumping to conclusions." Hermione said, sipping at her butterbeer and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "But maybe it was a once in a life time thing?" She proposed.  
  
"It's happened twice before this." Harry said, quietly.  
  
Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me?!" She hissed at him. Ginny looked from one to another and edged away, figuring it would be her blood spilt if she got between them now.  
  
"Because I knew you would make a big deal about it." Harry retorted, his chin thrust stubbornly in the air.  
  
"Well, frankly Harry I think your best friend acting like your worst enemy and trying to kill you is a big deal." Hermione said, irritated.  
  
"He was just horsing around." Harry said, trying to convince himself of it as well.  
  
Hermione shook her head at him, knowing perfectly well that he didn't believe himself.  
  
"No Harry. Ron tried to kill you."  
  
"Says the one who always defends Snape." Harry quipped, standing and paying for their tab. 


	12. Visions of Betrayal

So sorry it's short and boring and uncreative..My next chapter is far more promising..I have some good ideas, and some bad ones.please review with what you think will happen, or what you hope happens..It would make you my hero..Thanks again to Kat Goddess Isis.  
  
______-------------------_-------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Hermione found Harry in the common room, shifting through his Text book for Divination, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Harry?" She asked, tentively stepping forwards.  
  
Harry sat bolt up right and turned to face her. The fire roaring before him in fireplace glinting off his hair. He nodded sleepily to her and returned to slouching over his text book.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch next to him and stared into the fire. She blinked as an image began to appear. Hermione glanced over at Harry. He didn't see it, obviously.  
  
Hermione leaned forwards and peered into the flames.  
  
She saw Ron. Lying on his back, Voldemort peering over him. Hermione drew a breath sharply and kept watching. Words echoed in her mind, more cruel and cold than anything she had ever heard before.  
  
"I knew you were weak." Voldemort whispered, his words as cold as death itself,, and none more welcoming. Ron lay on the ground, face down. Hermione could hear his whimpering. "I warned you not to doubt my powers." Voldemort whispered, kneeling down, and picking Ron up by the hair. "I warned you." Voldemort paused. "I told you to kill Potter."  
  
Hermione flopped back against the couch, breathing hard. Her hand pressed to her chest, her eyes wide. She brought her knees up to her and wrapped her arms around them. Pressing her forehead to her legs, her shoulders shook. She had never dreamed of Voldemort being that.deathly. She was well aware of Harry blinking at her.  
  
"Um. Hermione?" Harry asked, unsure of himself. He slid across the couch to her side. "You okay?" He tentively and hesitantly patted her back, awkwardly.  
  
Hermione shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Harry looked around nervously.  
  
"C'mon Hermione. Stop that now." He said, rocking back and forth.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, rubbing her eyes hard. Harry stood and held a hand to her. "C'mon. Cheer up. Best you get to bed eh?"  
  
Hermione took his offered hand and stood up. She could feel the heat of his palm against hers. Harry pulled his hand away quickly, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.  
  
Him and Hermione towards the stairs.  
  
"Good night." Harry said inelegantly when they reached to girls dorm door. Hermione stepped closer to him.  
  
"Harry. when you read my mind.what did you see?" She asked edgily.  
  
Harry coughed. "I dunno, a bunch of stuff. Me and you. Ron." He shifted his eyes from her gaze. He couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Did you see what I saw?" Hermione whispered. Harry turned to face her, his green eyes meeting hers, despite his attempts not to.  
  
"Yes." Harry said, remembering how Snape saw exactly what Harry saw down in the dungeons last years.  
  
"You saw.the last one?" Hermione asked, stepping closer still.  
  
Harry felt too hot. He wanted to step away, but his feet remained planted firmly on the ground.  
  
"Us kissing." Harry trailed off, still meeting Hermione's gaze.  
  
He bent his head down on impulse and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Goodnight." He whispered again, pulling his mouth away and trotting down the stairs, his face beet red. 


	13. Losing Grip

Tee Hee.. Sorry about how terribly written the last chappie was eh? I just needed to get it going once again. I keep losing my inspiration. *sigh*  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Th next morning, Charms and Herbology crept by slower than half of a wounded Nibbler could. Potions was hell. Like always. Harry sat at the back, furtively trying not to kill himself while passing his NEWT potions course. Divination was after lunch.  
  
Harry walked nervously up to the north tower. Ron chatted with him, trying obviously to steer clear of the prophecy spoken the day before. Harry's mind was nestled on it though. It was like a thorn, digging into his mind. It wouldn't leave him be. He had memorized it and quoted it to himself all the night before. He didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't talk to Hermione, though no doubt she knew of the prophecy by now. It had spread through the school like wild fire. He hadn't met her gaze all morning. They didn't speak. Ron didn't notice. Every time they brushed against each other in potions or charms, an instant blush rose on both their cheeks. No matter how Harry tried, he couldn't justify himself to her. 'Damnit' Harry cursed himself. If only he hadn't read her mind. They had been supposed to be reading emotions. Harry pressed his palm to his forehead as he settled down into his pillow next to Ron, his elbow on the table before him.  
  
Proffessor Trelawney greeted the classroom with her eerie, blinking stare, as usual. In Fact, she seemed to have forgotten that last night she told a prophecy, them all to witness. "Now that we have all learned what is required to invoke water. Tell me. Who has any of them?" She asked her class, her voice light and feathery.  
  
No one raised their hands. Everyone turned to look at Harry. Harry admired his shoes as his cheeks reddened. They knew he had slain ' a horror that feeds on humanity' three times over: Voldemort.  
  
Finally, with everyone watching, and feeling much like guinea pig at the scientists lab, Harry raised his hand. Trelawney looks satisfied with one person. "I warned you none would be able to invoke. No doubt yours is the Dark Lord slaying one?" She asked. Harry nodded solemnly.  
  
"Have you ever been betrayed Harry? Not necessarily anything large. But felt a sense of betrayal in you?" When Harry didn't answer she continued. "The world know of your actions Mr. Potter. But no one knows of your emotions. Where you betrayed? By a trusted person?"  
  
"Sod Off!" Harry yelled, slamming his fist into the table. "You weaselling strumpet. Just. Sod. Off. I have not been betrayed. I will not invoke water. I'm just like the rest of them." He waved his hands around the classroom before, for the second times and surely not the last times this year stormed from divination class as the bell rang anyway.  
  
Harry, once again fuming entered DDA and positioned himself far from Ron. Hermione sat between them. Harry could hear Hermione and Ron hurriedly whispering about the passings of Divination. Hermione stole a startled glance at Harry as Proffessor McDermott entered the classroom.  
  
"Pair up. No dither dather. We are starting again. I want more of you to be able to read emotions today you've had a week." Her eyes widened as she spotted Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" She greeted him in a her friendly drawl. Harry nodded, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal of anything with him. "I need you to teach Hermione to read your emotions, and possibly your mind. She seems the only one here with the potential." She nodded, smiling. Harry's shoulders stiffened. With the prophecy fresh on his mind, Harry didn't want Hermione any where near his thoughts.  
  
Standing, like the rest of the class, scattered in pair across the room, with the desks pressed against the walls, Harry told Hermione to try, without his help. He let himself drift from his body, so he could watch her struggle to loosen her mind. He didn't understand what would stop her from shedding her body like he had. He needed just think of the freedom his mind had when his left Harry behind. Forgot who Harry was. With a quick decision, Harry drifted to Hermione, the blue column, signing for him to join it, to swim with it. The swirling, coursing vortex of blue liquid life was so calm, and so peaceful. Harry's mind ached with the withdrawal he felt from Hermione's mind.  
  
Tentively, Harry opened her mind. He nearly lost himself and slid into her magic. Her mind. He caught himself in time. He was lost in nothingness. Harry was behind him, Forgotten. Hermione was before him, lost in her own mind. Harry had freed her. She had joined him in the air a small ray of her blue light. Harry couldn't see himself. He had no notion of his colour. His mind collided with Hermione's in mid air. He wondered what his body was doing below. No wait, Hermione wondered what her body was doing below. Harry wondered what colour he was. They were melded together. Harry had no idea what to do. Hermione couldn't be doing this. It was Harry. She couldn't. He let what happen, what wasn't meant to be. He let her mind go.  
  
Harry jerked away, vaguely away that he was drawing back to his body, which was convulsing on the floor below. He didn't want to return. He wanted to stay free. Why should he return? There was no reason.  
  
He felt alone for the first time. Drifting towards his body, Hermione's mind seemed to be approaching him though, it's shimmering blue entered his thoughts at the same time he did. The timing was perfect. Had she not been there that exact moment Harry opened his thoughts 0t let himself in, She would have failed. Once again. Harry let happen what wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to master telepathy was Harry's final thought as shiver ran up his back. He remembered who Harry was. He remember himself. He lay still on the floor, feeling crowded with Hermione in his mind,. He couldn't see. Or rather he could see. But what he saw disturbed him.  
  
He saw pictures of Quirrel. His fingers wrapped around Harry's throat, a wicked glint of insanity in his eyes. Words echoed in his mind. He knew Hermione heard then as well. "Thrice betrayed, By Mentor." The words ebbed as a new images flashed into their minds. Dumbledore. The final night of the fifth year. Telling Harry the truth about the prophecy. Again words spoke, quietly, whispering, almost reassuring Harry of the reality of the prophecies existence. "By elder Father." They stopped again. Harry wanted nothing more than to out cast Hermione from his mind. He didn't want to see this. He wanted to believe it never happened. He wanted to believe the prophecy was false. He had spent long hours doing nothing but consider the meaning of the prophecy. He thought he had it concluded. "By black friend." The words were cold this time. Stripping Harry of his happiness like a dementor. He went cold as Hermione and He both saw Sirius die. Again.and Again.and Again.  
  
"Hope lost. Thrice hope lost." The voice repeated as Harry saw his mother. Then his Father. Then Sirius, all fading away. He longed to cry out for them, to tell them to return. He couldn't live without them. He needed them. His hope. He needed hope. "Invoked the three." Harry sensed this had not happened. He didn't know how, but the feeling of his mind and Hermione's swimming in his thoughts became distant. He was seeing the future.  
  
Red ribbons of Magic coiled around Harry, shortly after joined with blue. The magical electricity coursed around him, white threads joining it. Harry was screaming on the ground. He could feel the pain as if he was there. As if it had already passed. His skin was glowing with the three conjoined colours as a voice in the background, unmistakably Trelawney's whispered incantations. Harry knew what was happening. He was invoking the three. Fire water and wind.  
  
A sharp slam of red shimmer ripped Hermione from his mind. Ripped Harry from his mind, but yanked him back, giving him a splitting headache. He couldn't move. He was Harry again. Not Hermione and Harry. Just Harry.  
  
Proffessor McDermott stood over him, yelling completely in audible things. He couldn't hear. His headache was to strong. His cheek was wet. From drool or tears he didn't know. His body hurt. Everywhere hurt. Everything Hurt.  
  
McDermott was settled beside him, Her fingers on his temple. His head ache began to resign, slowly creeping out of his split thoughts.  
  
"Harry. I told you to teach her, to jolt her from her mind." Harry nodded, sitting up by himself. Inky tendrils of black closed in on him as his vision faded. "Don't sit up you moron!" McDermott cursed. "Get him to the hospital wing!" She yelled, grabbing Harry's ankles while Someone, Harry couldn't tell who, grabbed wrists and another helped support his weight. "Second Time for Potter, and Once for Ms. Granger. In Two Classes." McDermott cursed herself. 


	14. Once more

Sorry that it's so short..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice barely more audible than a whisper. Harry blinked as the white light of the hospital wing hit his eyes. He turned. Hermione lay on a bed to his right. A few feet away.  
  
"Harry. The prophecy." She whispered fiercely. She silenced as Mrs. Pomfrey entered, bustling about, dusting here and there and setting out glasses of water. They both closed their eyes, faking sleep.  
  
When the sound of the nurse's footsteps faded, Harry sat up. His whole body hurt. Again. He turned to Hermione.  
  
"I don't care about that stupid prophecy." He hissed, glaring at her, the pain of his headache splitting his mind apart.  
  
Hermione looked hurt, but didn't say anything. She lay still, her eyes focused above her. Harry looked up. There was nothing there, yet Hermione's gaze seemed fixed.  
  
"Her-" Harry started, but Hermione held her hand up indicating for him to shut up, and continued staring at the blank ceiling. Harry looked confused from the roof to Hermione and back.  
  
Hermione turned quickly as Ron entered the wing. She stole a glance back at the ceiling then greeted Ron.  
  
"Second time Harry. In Two Weeks. Impressive." Ron joked. His laughter put Harry in a state of un ease. Him and Hermione shared a look. "Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. Get better eh? We need you on the team."  
  
"You Keeper again?" Harry inquired, his interests perked as he he momentarily forgot about Ron/ Voldemort threats.  
  
Ron nodded vigorously. "If I get it."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Hadn't you be getting to class?" Hermione asked. Hands on her hips. Ron nodded, grinning. "Necromancy." He said miserably and stalked from the room waving good bye.  
  
"He seems back to normal." Harry said hopefully, casting a quick glance at Hermione then the roof, but not saying anything.  
  
Hermione nodded in a distracted manner and blinked at him. "I don't trust him." She trailed off. "Something isn't right."  
  
Harry trotted down the hallways to Potions, Hermione at his side. Ron nodded to them at the doorway and headed down into the pit of the dungeon.  
  
"Hymo-Perdia, " Proffessor Snape barked, smashing his pointer against the black board making everyone jump. "Is among the most deadly potion and is also known as the three step potion because once ingested you have about long enough to take to steps before you die." He said, a smirk etched upon his lips as he stared at his wide eyed Sixth Year class.  
  
Harry raised one eyes brow as Hermione raised one hand.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at her as said in a bored, impatient tone, "Yes Mrs. Hermione Granger. You are undoubtedly going to inform us of some minute detail about the potion that you assume I overlooked and wish to point out, so go ahead."  
  
Hermione blushed and lowered her hand. "Hymo-Perdia is illegal. It was banned because the death type is too gruesome to go un punished. We are not allowed to make it." Hermione said firmly.  
  
Snape shot her a dirty look. "Miss Granger. Thank you kindly for pointing out the obvious, but we are making a modified version of this potion." He turned back to their class, leaving Hermione glaring at his back. "Pure Hymo-Perdia potion will cause your entire body to blister. Boil and welt and your skin with literally burst off of your body, leaving your blood to flow freely from your veins, emptying you of any plasmic liquid. Thus earning it it's name Hymo-Perdia: Blood-Looser, roughly translated of course."  
  
Harry scanned his book looking fore the recipe for Hymo-Perdia.  
  
"We however, will be diluting the potion with Water, Sunflower Oil and Liver Bial of Fire Dragon. Thus is will cause only scant few blisters and burns, but beware. It stings like a bi-" Snape trailed off, turning red.  
  
"You may start."  
  
Harry left Potions, his fingers and forearms scattered with blisters. He gritted his teeth and wrote his homework down. A foot of parchment on the cream that would help the blisters. They would be making it tomorrow.  
  
Charms went slowly creeping by and Harry earned his house ten points for creating an astounding "Fyreah" Charm. (Where fire sprouts from the end of your wand, much like the water charm they learned.)  
  
Defense against the dark arts came and went. Harry and Hermione were not allowed to particiate for their minds were bruised, as McDermott put it. Harry and Hermione believed that she just didn't want them getting into trouble. Hermione wisely avoided the topic of the prophecy.  
  
Divination. Harry entered the classroom, his eyes on the ground, not meeting anyone's gaze. He sat on his pillow and ignored his classmates. Ron tried to talk to him but gave up when Harry was un responsive.  
  
Trelawney, the old bat, walked right up to Harry and asked him to help her demonstrate something.  
  
When she began her speech with 'This has not been done in three thousand years." Harry knew that he was going to invoke water. Proffessor Trelawney had him lie down in a circle of candles, his arms at his side. He closed his eyes on command and tried to look like he was emptying himself of emotion. He heard Lavender and Parvati holding their breath.  
  
Despite his best efforts, he began to do as she said. His mind drifted from him. He felt a presence nearby, consuming him. Blue light was everywhere. He couldn't see anything but blue. He could distantly hear Proffessor Trelawney muttering some incantation but he only caught a few words: Slain, Betrayed and Hope. He felt nauseous. The blue light was dissaprearing. He felt alone. So alone. And cold. Suddenly he was sucked back into Harry. He vomited. He felt so full. Like his body was brimming with.something.  
  
He stared at his hands. His fingers glowed a steady and pulsating blue. Harry blinked.  
  
"No." He said simply. "No. No. No."  
  
He stood up, feeling revoltingly disoriented. "I don't want this." He muttered.  
  
Then passed out for the third time since school started. 


	15. Caught Red Handed

Once again, sorry it's so short u.u Read and review. I'm thinking of quitting this story. No one reviews and its getting kinda dumb. It's all plot and no shipping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry awoke in the Griffindor boys dorm, his blanket fluffy and wrapped tightly around him. He was in his bed, which disoriented him at first, because he was expecting the blinding white walls of the hospital. Swinging from the bed, Harry felt nauseous, and quickly sat back down. He glanced out the window. The sun was high in the sky and snow blanketed the ground. Harry could see the Quidditch layers flying circles in the sky.  
  
Damnit! Quidditch practise. Harry cursed, trying to stand. He frowned. His legs felt weak. He needed to be at tryout. He wanted to be seeker again.  
  
Harry made his way down the stairs, holding onto the railing so tight his knuckles turned white. Entering the Common room, Harry stopped, gripping the back of the chair by the fire, to catch his breath.  
  
The common room was decorated for Christmas. And heartily done at that. Flashing lights hung in mid air strewn across the room in zigzags high above. A tree stood in the corner with an assortment of present under it and covered in decoration. From where he stood, Harry could see a small Quidditch player zooming in circles around the top of the tree, beneath the carol singing star.  
  
"Where d'you think your going." Hermione asked, peeking over the top of her chair at him. Harry jumped, startled and tottered backwards. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry could see Hermione lunging to grab him. He felt a stirring within himself. Suddenly two feet of water, in a perfect square, sprang up beneath him. He could see the vines of water growing from his fingertips.  
  
Splashing into the water, Harry drifted to the floor, then suddenly as it came, the water disappeared, leaving Harry, soaking wet in the center of a perfectly square wet spot on the carpet.  
  
Hermione gasped, staring at him with wide brown eyes.  
  
"Harry." Hermione trailed off, hyperventilating. She rushed to his side and helped him up. Harry was freezing. He could feel the cold air pressing against his damp flesh. He began shivering uncontrollably.  
  
Hermione grabbed him under the arm and helped him up the stairs. Hesitating a moment before making up her mind, Hermione limped up the stairs to the boys dorm with Harry. She pushed the door open and looked in disgust at the pillows, books and food strewn across the floor. Muttering something about "Boys.!", Hermione sat Harry down onto his bed, and ripped his robe off over his head.  
  
He was so pale. She couldn't help but look at his muscled chest and stomach, the taunt skin attractive beneath her tanned fingers as she pulled the blanket up to his chin. His plaid boxers were kinda cute too. Tacky. But cute.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know Harry?" Hermione asked, rubbing Harry's arms quickly to warm them up. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
Harry shook his head, still shivering. Hermione frowned. "You never told me you invoked water." Hermione whispered, glancing at the door, realising suddenly she was in the boys dorm alone with Harry.  
  
All of the embarrassment of their kiss surface, and both of them blushed. Harry's blush was pathetically pale through his whitened, cold skin.  
  
"I just woke up Hermione, I've had about ten seconds to realise it myself." He said sarcastically, rubbing his hands together, trying to conserve warmth.  
  
Hermione's shoulders sagged. "God Harry, What have you gotten yourself into?" She asked, shaking her head, worried lines etched on her forehead.  
  
Harry shrugged, looking away.  
  
"I better go.." Hermione said awkwardly, glancing at the door, Standing to leave.  
  
"Wait Hermione." Harry tried to stand again.  
  
"Get down." She ordered, grabbing his arm to steady his wobbling body. His full form was exposed. He sure had grown up over the summer Hermione noted, feeling tacky from staring at his chest.  
  
Harry, on a spur of the moment impulse leaned forwards, locking his lips onto Hermione's. She began to pull away, startled, but changed her mind and wrapped her arms around his waist. One of Harry's hands ran up her spin, underneath her robe, and the other cradled her head, his fingers woven into her hair.  
  
As Hermione stopped holding up, and pressed herself against him, Harry toppled backwards, bringing Hermione with him. Neither of them stopped, they barely noticed someone trotting up the stairs.  
  
"Harry! I Made Keep--" Ron began opening the door. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called after him as Ron sprinted down the stairs.  
  
Shit. Hermione met Harry's eyes for a moment, then sprinted after Ron, since Harry couldn't stand, let alone run.  
  
Damnit. Harry cursed himself. This would not go over well. Harry knew how Ron felt about Hermione. Why oh Why did he have to kiss her?  
  
Because you lov--" Harry stopped that thought before it could fully process, and slumped against his pillow thinking about how awkward it would be tonight. 


	16. Fire and Wind

Hermione's POV, just for this chappie. Read and Review ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I cursed myself all the way down the stairs. How dumb was that. I'd held it off for five years but I had to blow it. Damnit. Damnit. Double Damnit!  
  
Where was Ron? I thought as I scurried through the hallways, calling his name. I caught sight of him running through the front doors of the school as sprinted after him.  
  
"Ron! Wait up!" I called.  
  
This was dumb. Yes. I did develop some type of mind halting, thought jolting, heart fluttering, pulse racing, stomach melting feeling for Harry, but Ron. He was my best friend. Just like Harry.  
  
That stupid Mag I read this summer told me all about relationships with friends. They are a no-no. Things always end up wonky, and it ruins your friendship. Why oh why did I let him kiss me?!  
  
I found Ron a few minutes later, leaning against a willow tree, sitting cross legged, his eyes blank and zoned off, staring out into the wide expanse of the lake before him. He seemed to be shaking. I didn't want to touch him. I knelt a few feet away.  
  
"Ron?" I whispered tentively.  
  
Suddenly Ron sat bolt upright, his mouth opened in a silent scream, sweat pouring down his face, mixing with tears. He seemed to be shrieking inaudibly with pain. I leapt back, tumbling onto my butt. Scrambling away, I could make out what he was whispering hoarsely, through his screaming.  
  
"Get out of my mind. Get out of my head. If I kill him will you just get out?!" Ron was sobbing pathetically, I didn't know what to do. I was terrified. What was wrong with him. His eyes were glowing bright red. I couldn't breath.  
  
"Yes...Master.I will do this.. Please.. stop hurting me." Ron squealed, rocking back against the tree, almost convulsively. Then it stopped, as suddenly as it had started. Ron looked unconscious. I could see his lips moving. I knew I needed too get away. Talk to Dumbledore. Or someone.  
  
Ron was planning on killing Harry.  
  
I barely remember climbing the stairs to Dumbledore's office after whispering the password. I was horrified. I was hyperventilation. I couldn't feel my body. I just needed to warn someone. Harry was in danger. I knew he was probably up and wandering about by now. Even though he shouldn't be. Maybe ever class.I hoped not though. He had Divination this block, and the last thing I needed was him invoking Fire and wind.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked curiously as I burst into his office. He didn't seem surprised to see me.  
  
I flopped into his chair, catching my breath.  
  
"Ron.is.going.to kill..Harry." I choked out, shooting anxious glances out the window. I couldn't see Ron's tree from here. I had no idea if he was with Harry now. I looked to Dumbledore, expecting him to set a strict course of action.  
  
"I know." He said calmly, crossing his fingers on top of his desk. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.  
  
"Miss Granger. I few years ago I told Harry Proffessor Trelawney has made three real prophecies in her day. The Destruction of the Dark Lord by a young boy. The rebirth of the Dark Lord. And now the Traitorous best friend, who is controlled by the dark lord. For the longest time I thought that it would be you. No offence." He said. His face was serious. I could hear my heart beating in my chest. What the hell was going on?  
  
"It is Mr. Weasley. Harry will kill him in battle Tonight. Only god knows what will happen to Voldemort. You see, Voldemort has come out on a limb for Ron. His mind is in Ron's body. Since Mind Displacement is only recently discovered, few have mastered it enough to know what happens when a host holding two minds die."  
  
I didn't move. I just let it sink in. There was no dealing with this. One of my best friend was to die.  
  
"I advise you don't look for Harry. He's just invoked Fire and Wind. Only by thinking of the prophecy. That is how much the elements wanted to possess him. He needed only think of the Rules of invoking fire and wind, which he learned how to find in his text book, and now he is brimming with natural, raw power. If he uses it unwisely tonight, he will start the wrong fork in the prophecy, and his own elements with devour his mind."  
  
Dumbledore paused. I kept wanting him to tell me he was joking. But he didn't.  
  
"Harry might die instead of Ron." 


	17. Life

Whoa.it's kinda like describing someone really stoned.Not that I've ever been. But it seems like he is.but he isn't.okay then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry knew the second he thought about invoking it that it had been a mistake. He could feel the whole in his mind sealing opening up. As the red vines of fire element pours into his mind, completely raw and scalding him he convulsed. It burned like nothing he'd ever felt before.  
  
'The fires of hell burn within him' a voice whispered monotonously eerie in his head as he screamed silently. No sound came out, but his throat was bleeding with the screams of pain. He felt like magma was searing through his body. It was worse pain that he had ever felt before. Worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Liquid flames coursed through his veins. It felt like an eternity. His mind was throbbing; pounding; smashing; slashing. Like Hell itself was cracking open to swallow him whole.  
  
Then suddenly it stopped. It was cooled by a supernatural breeze. Wind washed through Harry, quailing the waves of heated agony. His body whistled with the sound of the pounding wind. He felt like an ocean breeze. White ropes coiled around him, spinning him in the air, before letting him drift noiselessly to the ground. He fell gently against the carpeted wooden from of the boys dorm. His body was limp and his breath was even.  
  
Harry felt as if he was floating. The powers brimming within him made him feel full and radiating. His flesh glowed a steady tingling colour of light purple, the combined colours of his elements.  
  
Everything suddenly seemed clear to him. Exactly what he had to do. It was as if a vortex of meaning was calling to him. He drifted down the stairs of his dorm. His feverish state was gone. He was Elements. That's all. Small ripples of Harry possessed him, but only a few traces were found in his depths. He couldn't remember how he had become four. He just was. He didn't exist. Time was of no Essence. He had all of the time in the world. Time was his.  
  
The grass tickled Harry's feet, whispering things in his ear. He couldn't understand. He longed for it. None came to him. He needed earth to complete it. He didn't feel the same longing; desire for it though. It was not important.  
  
As Harry neared the shore of the Lake a myriad of songs came into his mind. The Water crashed on the sandy shoreline. It was amplified in his mind, crashing against his skull with three times the impact of reality. The water whistled to him. Singing through him. The tender humming buzzed through his veins, he was tingling all over him. It was like being greeted by a family. He longed to join the waves. They recognized him as one of them. They wondered why he was on Earth. And in Air. He was one of them.  
  
His Sister wind skipped over the waves of his closest brother, water, with whom he was one, and beckoned him to fly. To sail into the nothingness of the wind. It twisted and snaked around him, enveloping him in a chasm of desire. He could not be pulled from the water. He was a combination of three of the four elements. He was an element. Images of fire, water, wind and earth flashed through his mind. Black spots followed the suite, filling his brain with blackness. Life.  
  
He was the element of life. Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Life. The five elements.  
  
Two figures in one stepped out from behind of a tree. Harry couldn't tell who it was. He could only see the steady pulsing tanned yellow and some copper. Some part of Harry; the Real Harry, remembered it was matching the colour of his scar. Harry's hand, controlled by Harry, not the elements lifted to his forehead, he gently brushed his scar. It tingled. He could feel. He was life. Everything was life. He wielded the powers. He held the elements. They were for him to use. Not to use him.  
  
Without thinking much, Harry raised his fingers, pointing at Voldemort. Ron. He was to kill Ron. Voldemort was inside of Ron's Mind. Harry could tell from where he was that Ron was in danger of being shut out of his own mind forever. Harry knew the feeling of the emptiness of drifted from mind to mind. To be in eternal emptiness would be miserable. Would be hell.  
  
The combined colours of Wind; White, Fire; Red, Water; Blue and Life; Bright Green roped together and shot out at Ron and Voldemort. Harry sent his mind with it. As the elements hit Voldemort, Harry's mind pryed into Ron's For an instant he felt the sheer and utter scalding pain of Voldemort sub zero, freezing blackness. He pulled Ron's mind from Voldemort's blackness. They shot away. Harry, his mind still moulded onto Ron's, Entered back into his own body. He became conscious of the vents. The roominess of his mind and body seemed to deafen him. Silence filled him. Even with Ron in him he couldn't fill the nothing.  
  
A swirling of darkness, only audible from the blackening of the stars 


	18. Last Sight

Whoa.it's kinda like describing someone really stoned.Not that I've ever been. But it seems like he is.but he isn't.okay then.  
  
Shorter than decent, but YOU LOVE ME ANYWAY RIGHT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Wrapping it up in this chappie. It was good to know you all.  
  
Read my Sequel, Harry Potter and the Desired Loss  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
A swirling of darkness, only audible from the blackening of the stars as life itself hovered near Harry, but he was too consumed with nothing to noticed.  
  
A cold scream of absolute hate shattered the silence and curled up as Voldemort's mind turned into dust  
  
Harry stood up, his bones quivering from the coldness of his aloneness He sluggered over to Ron's limb lifeless body. Kneeling down, He pressed his hands. No. Not his hands. His elements hands. The hands of Life. He pressed life against Ron, and opened his blank Mind. Re filling his mind with Ron, and a few shreds of Life, Harry stepped back, Finally able to see what Harry saw, Not what Ron, or Life saw.  
  
Hermione stared out Dumbledore's window at the duel of elements below. She felt futile. She saw Ron fall. She held her breath. The decision was made. It wasn't Harry.  
  
She saw Ron stand. She didn't understand. Ron and Harry limped, side by side, shaking, up the hill from the lake to the castle. Hermione flew from Dumbledore's office down the stairs to the main entrance.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called as she leaped down the last few steps and threw herself onto them. She hugged them both so hard she couldn't feel her arms. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ugh.Hermione.My arm.Its' broken." Ron grunted, whimpering.  
  
Hermione pulled back and looked from one to the other, stamping her foot, looking seriously motherly.  
  
"You guys! I was sitting alone in Dumbledore's office finding out that you were supposed to die. Don't EVER fight Voldemort again." She burst out, laughing with joy and hugging them both tight again.  
  
Harry wavered, nearly collapsing, but sturdy hands caught him.  
  
"It's aw-right Harry" Hagrid said, lifting Harry up. Harry began protesting the indignity of it. "Hush." Hagrid ordered. Harry fell asleep in Hagrid's arms as he was tucked into the bed reserved for him in hospital wing.  
  
Harry awoke to the scent of flowers. He opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting on a stool beside his bed. He smiled lopsidedly at her over the rim of the blankets, which were tucked up to his chin.  
  
Professor McDermott stood at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Welcome back Harry, you little bastard." Hermione looked shocked, blinking at the teacher. "You have almost succeeded once again in killing yourself. And others around you. This kind of tomfoolery is not acceptable."  
  
Harry shook his head, and looked at the ground.  
  
"But we have taken into consideration that you have become a particularly perfectionist in the foolish behaviour department and have yet to make a drastic mistake. We are awarding Gryffindor 200 points for your brazen actions. Mr. Weasley gets 50 points for his endurance of extended pain. Miss Granger, forty points to Gryffindor for figuring out an intricate prophecy on her own."  
  
-----------  
  
The days following Harry remained in the hospital, taking in assorted gifts and such. The day he returned home was not a happy one. He was not looking forwards to a long and stressed summer with the Dursleys.  
  
"Cheer up Mate." Ron said. We'll have you bye my place." He assured harry.  
  
"Us too Harry. You've never been round my house." Hermione said, nodding as Ron walked off.  
  
Harry glanced around the station. People bustled by, too busy to notice a couple of kissing teenagers saying their last farewells.  
  
"Have a good summer Hermione." Harry whispered, pulling away, his forehead pressing against hers. Things came so instinctively around Hermione  
  
"You too Harry. Stay out of trouble." She said. "I'll Call."  
  
"Best of Luck." Harry called as he walked away from Hermione towards a grumpy looking family of muggles, no doubt feeling out of place. He had no idea that it was the last time he would see Hermione. 


End file.
